


Greco Border Briefs

by Shenanigans



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Exactly what it says on the tin so dl:dr, Ficlet, Jason in versace is a mood, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, blink and you'll miss it explicit, but tagging just to be sure, more of a small scene really, no one is a soft boy in this, ric grayson - Freeform, shameless feral possum ric grayson is a thing of beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/pseuds/Shenanigans
Summary: With no memory of who he is or who he used to know, Ric Grayson lives on impulse. Sometimes, that works out for him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	Greco Border Briefs

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: If you don't like this pairing, don't read this fic. Someone asked for it and I have always been a sucker for "please".

“Those are mine,” Jason grumbled, slitting an eye open at Ric where he was thumbing the expensive black Versace briefs over the cut of his hips. In the dim, he was all cut muscle, tanned skin mapped with scars, and lingering shadows. He still looked like Grayson, just carried himself like a stranger. The man snapped the elastic waistband, looked down like he was surprised, and then shrugged at Jason where he was still sprawled naked on the couch.

“Licked them,” Ric shrugged, rubbing a quick absent palm over his scalp as he turned from right to left like he was tracking his pants. “Mine now.”

“You have rights to my dick, too?”

“Licked it too, didn’t I? Still, I wouldn’t complain about another ride,” Ric answered, padding barefoot through the warehouse and leaning over the back of the second couch with a bright delighted noise. Jason considered standing, stalking forward, and trapping him there, folded over the back and floundering for purchase. He tilted his head, watching the show. Ric shoved back up with a triumphant noise. “Found ‘em.”

This version of Dick Grayson waggled a pair of threadbare denim at him, thighs and arms flexing visibly and Jason let his eyes trace the curved scar that wrapped just under Dick’s tricep to widen into a gnarled mess of shiny scar tissue. He’d made that mark. Ric bent, stepping into the jeans and hauling them fluidly up his thighs. There were red lines welted into the skin of his back, mottled bruises forming at his hips.

Jason had made those too.

“Bum me a smoke?” Rick smiled at him, a strange mimeograph of Dick’s megawatt toothpaste smile. 

“I don’t smoke.”

“ _Bullshit_. Bum me a smoke.” Rick cocked his head, eyes going narrow and assessing before he touched his tongue to his top lip, a slow wet tease as he prowled forward. Dick had always been sinuous; Ric was sinful. The couch cushions divoted when Ric straddled his thighs, denim pulled taut and the wide open v of his fly tapping lightly at the flat tan skin of Ric’s stomach. Jason could smell him this close, sweat damp and a little sour with the bitter tang of come and whiskey. He could smell smoke if he turned his head and nosed at the soft black fuzz of his hair. He shivered, mouth dropping open as Ric grabbed him, without shame or pretense and worked him easily as he sing-songed, “I’ll make it worth your while…”

“ _Fuck._ ”

“Got it in one.” Ric leaned forward, nipping at his jaw and then drew back, eyes an incredible startling blue- like the sky, rich deep water, and priceless things. Jason exhaled. His penniless ass and caviar taste had never matched. Ric licked his mouth, once, playfully and ducked to spit on his fist as Jason’s dick thickened. “Now, where’s the smokes? Bet they’re menthols.”

**Author's Note:**

> cleaning out some of the smaller works that won't become anything bigger. comments are loved and licked so they're mine.


End file.
